


I Love You

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Fraxus [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5 Times, Declarations Of Love, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving In Together, Near Death, Promises, Protectiveness, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Freed and Laxus' relationship in five snapshots. Five declarations of love as they changed from friends to lovers.





	I Love You

   Freed had loved Laxus for a long time, probably from the moment the then surly, teenager had held out a hand to him and invited him to join Fairy Tail. To join him. It had been why he’d agreed to Makarov’s request to watch over his grandson, even though he knew that the Lightning mage was fully capable of taking care of himself, and it was why he had been so willing to go to such extreme lengths to keep that promise. He’d never once thought that his feelings would be reciprocated, and as long as he could keep up with Laxus and keep the Raijinshuu safe he had told himself that he could live with that. The Battle of Fairy Tail had tested that, having Laxus’s power rake the ground just beside him, and feeling the sheer strength of Laxus’s Fairy Law before it washed over them harmlessly had made him realise they were in different leagues and kindled the fear that maybe he didn’t even register on the Dragon-slayer’s radar.

   It was that fear, that uncertainty that had stopped him from being as loud in his protests about Laxus’s banishment as the rest of the Raijinshuu, even though he had agreed with what his teammates were saying. He hadn’t felt like he had the right to protest, not when he had been unable to do anything in that last part of the battle, well that, and the fact that he’d been able to see the calm acceptance in the blue eyes as Laxus had let the protests wash over him. He had managed to sound completely calm, the very picture of composure as the others had realised that their arguments weren’t getting anywhere, and he’d even been able to force a smile when he’d bid the Dragon-slayer farewell. However, his mask had shattered the moment that the blond had passed out of his sight, and he’d found himself moving before he’d even realised what he was doing, Evergreen and Bickslow’s voices ringing in his ears. Laxus had already made it a couple of streets away by the time that he managed to catch up to him.

“Laxus...” He tried to call, but his voice caught in his throat as he stared at the broad back, stumbling to a halt as he realised that he really had no idea what he could say even if he could get his voice to work.

“Freed,” Laxus had come to a halt as well, catching the softly spoken word, turning to look at him and Freed felt something ease in his chest as he saw the calm expression from before had disappeared completely. The blue eyes were too bright, raw emotion written across Laxus’s face and he sucked in an unsteady breath. _He does care_ …He still couldn’t speak though, staring wide-eyed at Laxus and he blinked when it was the blond who dropped his bags and moved towards him, closing the distance rapidly and drawing him into a tight hug before he had even realised what was happening. “I don’t have the right to ask this…” Laxus whispered, voice softer than Freed had ever heard it as he buried his face in Freed’s shoulder and the younger man could feel how the Dragon-slayer’s heart was hammering in his chest. “But…”

“What is it?”

“Will you wait for me?” Laxus asked, his voice barely audible and had they not been pressed together Freed knew he would never have heard him. That was if he wasn’t imagining thing, because he had waiting so long to hear those words or something similar, that he didn’t quite dare believe that he’d heard them now. Surreptitiously he pinched himself just to make sure wasn’t asleep, as it wouldn’t be the first time he’d dreamed of something like this, barely managing to hide his flinch when it hurt more than enough to confirm that he was wide awake. Apparently, he had hesitated a little too long because Laxus pushed him away, peering down at him with a conflicted expression. “Freed?”

“Yes!” Freed blurted, colouring slightly at just how loud his voice had been, feeling eyes being drawn to them, but he couldn’t stop because he needed Laxus to know, to understand that he meant it more than he had ever meant anything. “Yes…Yes…Yes.” Abruptly he was cut off by warm, rough lips capturing his, and his eyes widened with shock, his mind struggling to catch up with what was happening, and it took him a moment to melt into the kiss, his thoughts still reeling. _Laxus is kissing me…_

“Thank you,” Laxus whispered against his lips as they pulled apart, stealing another kiss before straightening as he gazed down at Freed with warm eyes, smiling slightly at the dazed look on the younger mage’s face. Gathering his courage, he said the words that he had always intended on saying after the Battle of Fairy Tail, although he had envisioned saying them under completely different circumstances and he knew that he was being selfish to say them now. “I love you, so please…wait for me,” he didn’t wait for a response, pressing a fleeting kiss to Freed’s forehead before turning and hurrying away, unable to bring himself to look back as he heard Freed muffling a sob as he realised what was happening.

_I’m sorry. I love you, and I’ll be back._

****

   Freed was trembling. He’d been trembling ever since they’d laid eyes on Laxus on the ruined deck of the Grimoire Heart ship, even though he had carefully hidden it, allowing himself to be caught up in his teammates exuberance as they greeted the Dragon-slayer. But it was hard. Laxus was so close, within his reach for the first time in months, and he had caught the blue eyes darting towards him more than once as the Lightning mage found himself being dragged from group to group. But they weren’t alone and everything that needed to happen, everything that needed to be said between them needed to be done in private, and if Freed was being honest he had no idea what to say to Laxus or how to act around him.

   Those kisses, and the words that had followed had stayed with him ever since that day. It had hurt more than he’d ever thought was possible when Laxus had turned and left, but in a way, he’d understood why it had needed to be that way. Makarov’s judgement had still been in place, a kiss couldn’t change that, and deep down they’d both known it was what Laxus needed to move on and to accept the fact that his need to prove himself as more than his grandfather’s grandson was something he had created. It hadn’t eased the pain completely, or the loneliness that he had endured in the long months since then. Oh, he’d had Evergreen and Bickslow, and all three of them had grown closer to the rest of the guild during that time, but it was the first time since he’d joined Fairy Tail that he’d hadn’t had Laxus by his side, and that absence had left an almost physical hole in his life.

   He ignored the knowing look on Bickslow’s face, or the sharp glare from Evergreen when she jerked her head towards where Laxus was currently stood talking to Mira. He’d never told them what had happened that day, feeling that it was something to be treasured between the two of them, but it was clear that they had at least a rough idea of what was going on and he tried to stop himself from blushing. He was so distracted with his efforts that he was caught by surprise a couple of minutes later when a strong hand was wrapped around his wrist. After the events of the last day he immediately went to lash out, only to freeze as he felt a familiar static in the air and he blinked as he looked up into blue eyes, colouring as he realised that he had come close to attacking the very person he had been thinking about and he looked down as he muttered an apology. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine,” Laxus brushed it aside, studying him quietly for a moment, the quietness making Freed look up once more and he struggled not to squirm under the piercing gaze. “Come with me,” the Dragon slayer muttered, not waiting for an answer as he tugged Freed after him as he made a beeline away from the camp. Freed followed willingly, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest though as he realised that they were going to be alone for the first time since being reunited, and that he still had no idea what to say or do. He had waited, that was never in question. Laxus had asked him to wait, and it was something he wanted with every fibre of his being so how could he refuse? But now the wait was over, and he felt his breath catching in his throat as he began to panic. _What do I do? What do I say?_

   The decision was taken out of his hands as he found himself being pushed up against a tree the moment they were out of sight of the camp, Laxus’s arms snaking around him in a tight hug and he couldn’t quite hold back the soft sob that welled up. _Laxus is back. He’s really back_. There were tears on his cheeks when the Dragon-slayer pulled back, staring down at him in concern and he bit his lip, feeling like an idiot for crying when he should be happy, and he jolted when Laxus reached up and gently brushed away his tears.

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long,” Laxus murmured, wiping away fresh tears before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to both tear-stained cheeks before moving down and claiming Freed’s lips. It was softer, gentler than their first kiss had been, and this time Freed instantly melted against him, responding with all the feelings that had built up in the months apart. They were both slightly breathless when they separated, and there were fresh tears on Freed’s cheeks even as he managed to smile up at Laxus.

“You came back that’s all that matters,” he whispered, finally getting his voice to work as he rested his head against Laxus’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat with a contented sigh. There was still a lot to sort out, a lot that needed to be said and they had no idea if Makarov would even let Laxus return to the guild, but for now just being here in Laxus’ arms was enough. “Thank you…” _Thank you for coming back, for not forgetting about me…for not changing…._

“I think that’s my line because you waited for me.” _You really waited for me…_

“Of course, I did.” _That was never in question_ , Freed almost added, aware that he would have waited for Laxus even if nothing had happened that day, and something must have shown in his expression because Laxus’s eyes softened. “What did ever I do to deserve you?” He asked, voice unsteady, his arms tightening around Freed even as he pressed kisses into green hair, blinking against the stinging in his eyes, awed by loyalty the Freed had shown him. “I love you…”

 _I love you. I missed you_ …

****

   They were home. Seven years had passed, seemingly in a blink of an eye, but they had survived and finally made it home, only to find that everything had changed during the time they’d lost. Fairy Tail had lost its power in their absence, fading into obscurity and ridicule. Macao was master now, aged and bowed by what the guild had endured and their disappearance. However, whilst there was much to be done, many wrongs that needed to be dealt with, Freed’s focus was elsewhere because after everything that had happened on Tenroujima Laxus had been welcomed back into the guild. Freed hadn’t been able to keep the smile of his face since Makarov had made that announcement, and whilst Laxus was quiet about it, there was a softness to his expression that told him the Lightning mage was just as happy with the development. He’d thought that was going to be enough for the time being, after all they were all alive, and home and now maybe the two of them would get the chance to develop their relationship at their own pace.

   What he hadn’t allowed for was the fact that in the seven years they had been gone, the house he had rented with the rest of the Raijinshuu had been sold, their stuff thankfully sent to the guild for storage but essentially, they had been left homeless. He also hadn’t allowed for his teammates cunning, a rookie error as he had spent enough time around them to know better. Neither he nor Laxus had, had the chance or inclination to explain the developing relationship between them to the rest of the Raijinshuu and he had assumed that the three of them would live together like before, letting Laxus have the space he had always desired in the past. However, when he had raised that idea it was to have Evergreen and Bickslow turning around with matching, mischievous grins that had instantly made him incredibly nervous, to announce that they were planning on splitting the rent on a small flat near the new guild building.  That had been a shock, and had the first alarm bell ringing, more joining in when they had added a little too innocently that he would just have to share with Laxus, whilst shooting pointed looks at the Dragon-slayer, and Freed had braced himself for a protest, only to be caught by surprise yet again when Laxus had merely grinned at the suggestion.

    Which was why barely a week later Freed found himself nervously letting himself into their new home for the first time, still not sure what to make of the situation, especially as he had found himself caught up helping Makarov sort out the Guild’s paperwork even though the older man had yet to take up the helm of guild-master again. Still he had been so busy that he’d had no choice but to let Laxus handle finding them somewhere to live, something that made him a little nervous, even though he knew from long years of travelling with the Dragon-slayer that they had similar tastes in places to stay. He hadn’t known what to say when the Lighting mage had stomped up to him that morning and pressed a key into his hand, giving him the address and a request that he be there for lunch. He glanced down at the key in his hand, smiling at the lightning bolt keyring that attached to it, even as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he was going to be living with Laxus from now on.

“Welcome home,” the deep voice made him jump, and he accidently closed the door with more force than intended as he whirled around to find Laxus leaning on the doorframe between the hall and what looked to be the living room, smiling at him with a hint of smugness that made Freed even more nervous.

“I-I’m home.”

    Laxus’s smile widened into a grin as he moved forward to meet the Rune mage, backing Freed towards the door and trapping him there with a hand either side of his head. Freed felt his breath catch in his throat, still unused to this even as Laxus leant in to capture his lips, although he felt some of his nervousness trickling away as he responded. _Maybe I can get used to this_ , he thought, finally grasping the fact that this was something they would never have been able to do with Evergreen and Bickslow around, and he made a mental note to thank them later as Laxus pulled back, nuzzling his nose for a moment before grinning down at him.

“Come on, I have lunch ready,” Laxus said softly, grabbing Freed’s hand and lacing their fingers together before pulling him through into what it transpired was the living room, and Freed smiled as he glanced around. It was simply decorated, but what warmed his heart was the shelves on the far side of the room that were already filled with his books, and the table set up at the other end of the table ready for lunch, and he squeezed Laxus’s fingers when he realised that Laxus was waiting for a response.

“Laxus…its lovely.” _It’s perfect…_

“Wait until you see our bedroom,” Laxus had relaxed at his words, only to grin as he spoke, and it took a moment for Freed to process what he had said, and he felt himself turning bright red as the implications of that statement settled in.

“Our…?”

“Ours,” Laxus confirmed, leaning in to steal another kiss from the stunned Rune mage, smiling at the blush dusting Freed’s cheeks. “I love you, and we’ve already lost enough time between my actions and what happened on the island. Now, I want to share every part of our home with you.” Freed couldn’t speak, couldn’t think and he settled for pressing his burning face against Laxus’s chest, the Dragon-slayer willingly wrapping him up in a hug.

_This is our start…_

****

 _It’s over,_ Freed thought with an overwhelming sense of relief as they watched the Dragon they had been fighting disappearing in front of them, golden sparks rising into the air and casting a soft glow across them as they slowly faded away into the sky. He still couldn’t quite believe that it was over, or that they’d all survived, as more than once he had been sure they were all going to die and he winced as he glanced down and took in the tattered state of his clothes, fingers trembling as he raised his fingers to where a claw had slashed him open in the middle of the battle, or at least he had thought it had. He still had a clear memory of the moment it had slammed into him, and the burning, sickening pain that had followed and Laxus’s anguished shout as the Dragon-slayer realised what was happening, yet here he was, covered in cuts and bruises, but alive and not in danger of dying anytime soon.

   Okay, maybe that last bit was slightly optimistic he amended as he glanced around just in time to spot Laxus storming towards him, and he knew that he was in trouble as he took in the stormy expression on his partner’s face. _Oops_. He didn’t even try to defend himself as the Dragon-slayer grabbed his hand, his grip tight but not painful as he pulled the Rune mage away from everyone else, and Freed glowered at Evergreen and Bickslow as they shot him unsympathetic glares and he had a feeling that he was going to be getting lectures from them as well once Laxus was done with him.

   Laxus had barely waited until they were out of sight before slamming Freed against the wall and towering over him, blue eyes glistening with fury, even as his hand came up to rest against Freed’s chest, right were the claw had slashed him open and Freed sucked in a breath at the pain he could see in his partner’s expression.

“What the hell were you thinking?” The question came out much softer than Freed had been expecting, but in a way that made it worse and he found himself unable to hold the fierce gaze, swallowing nervously as instead he allowed his gaze to trail over the injuries and bandages covering the Dragon-slayer’s body.

“I had to protect you…” He whispered, already knowing that it wasn’t going to go across well, but it was the truth. He could remember the terror that had engulfed him when he’d realised that Laxus had been distracted by Wendy narrowly dodging an attack, and that he wasn’t going to be able to dodge the clawed foot that was shooting towards him. He couldn’t remember moving, but he knew that he must’ve have, because the next thing he knew he was flying backwards into Laxus with an agonised cry and his chest alight with a sickening fire. “I…”

“Not like that!” Laxus cut across him sharply, jolting him out of the memories and he blinked as he glanced up at the Dragon-slayer, relieved to see that some of the fury had eased, although the terror behind it lingered. “Never like that…promise me!”

“I can’t…” Freed whispered, feeling terrible as Laxus flinched at his words, but he couldn’t, no wouldn’t lie to the Dragon-slayer, and he finally managed to move, reaching up to grasp the hand that was still resting against his chest. “If it came down to that choice again, I would do it again in a heartbeat.” He doubted he would ever be able to forget that pain, or the fear that he was about to die and leave Laxus behind, but he knew that it wouldn’t stop him from doing it again. _Protect Laxus_. It was a promise he had made years ago, and it was a promise that he had renewed every day since then and all he could do was shake his head helplessly, for once unable to give Laxus the words that he wanted to hear. “I’m sorry…”

“Freed…” Laxus breathed, wanting desperately to yell at Freed, wanting to force him to make that promise, but deep down he knew that he couldn’t. As much as it had terrified him to realise what Freed had done, and just how close he had come to losing his partner, he knew that if their roles had been reversed he would have done just the same. Just as he knew without a doubt that he would do the same in the future, if they were ever in a situation that called for it, but that didn’t make it any easier to accept the quiet resolve he could see in the turquoise eyes. “I can’t lose you, not like that.” _Not because of me,_ he shuddered at the mere thought of it although he knew better than to say that last but aloud, and when he leaned in to kiss Freed a second later, it was shaky and needful. A reaffirmation that they were both still alive, that they were together, and he rested his forehead against Freed’s when he pulled you away. “I love you, so please…please at least promise you’ll be more careful.” It was all he could really ask for, even though the words weren’t the ones he wanted to see and Freed nodded, the promise coming easily this time, although not without shadows in his eyes.

“I promise…”

_Just not if it would mean endangering your life…_

****

   The memory of their fight against the Dragons was close to the surface now as Freed sat beside Laxus’ bedside, alone for once as Evergreen and Bickslow had taken one look at his expression and disappeared, muttering something about food and promising to bring him something to eat in a little while. _Don’t bother_ , he had wanted to tell them, not sure that he could stomach anything at the moment, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to add to their worries and let them go. Using the fact that they were now alone to move as close as he could to the bed, his fingers trembling as he reached out to entwine them with Laxus’, searching the Dragon-slayer’s face desperately for some flicker of response but Laxus’ expression remained as still as ever. At least there were finally signs that things were improving, that he was getting to begin to heal as his breathing had evened out and deepened in the last day, the lines of pain had faded away and his hand was warm in Freed’s, whereas even just the day before it had been cool and clammy to the touch.

“Laxus…” He whispered before cutting himself off, unsure of what to say. He had been so relieved that day when Tempesta had attacked and Laxus had arrived to save them. The fear that had been threatening to engulf him as they were tossed aside like they were nothing, leaving Yajima-san exposed and vulnerable had vanished the moment the blond had appeared. _How naïve was I?_

   The sight of Laxus devouring the polluted air, his mate’s determination to save the town, to save them…to save Freed… even when it was obvious he was in pain and that final, terrible moment when the Dragon-slayer had toppled backwards after that final order to get them all home. Freed swallowed thickly, a deep ache in his chest that he knew wouldn’t fade until he had Laxus back as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the memories. It didn’t work, and he knew that those images that would haunt him until he died, and now he could fully appreciate how Laxus had felt back in Crocus. _But that was different, I acted without thinking back then. But Laxus…he knew what he was doing, he knew what might happen_. He blinked back tears, his hand tightening around Laxus’s. _You knew I might lose you…_

“Idiot…” He whispered leaning in, reaching up with his free hand to brush wayward strands of hair away from Laxus’s face, before moving on to trace the beloved lightning scar. _Laxus…_ His memories of how he had managed to get them all back to the guild were hazy, but he could remember lying there explaining what had happened, hearing Laxus’s strained breathing in the distance. He could remember the moment that Makarov had lied to him, telling him what he had so desperately wanted and needed to hear, and it had nearly broken him when he had woken again and finally learnt the truth of what had happened to the town. He had nearly lost Laxus that day, there was still a chance that he might lose him, and it would’ve been for nothing. He knew that Laxus wouldn’t see it that way, that for the Dragon-slayer just the fact that the Raijinshuu and Yajima had been saved would have been justification enough…hell, just Freed being safe would be justification enough for Laxus. _But it’s not enough, I don’t want him to die for m_ e, he thought desperately as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“I... would do it again….” The hoarse voice made him jump, and when he opened his eyes it was to find hazy, blue eyes peering at him and it took him a moment to process what he was seeing.

“Laxus…” He breathed, eyes widening as he realised that he must’ve been speaking aloud to get that response and he glanced down, freezing when a trembling hand rose to brush against his cheek, urging him to look at Laxus again.

“Freed…”

“You scared me,” Freed cut him off, needing to get the words out. Needing to be the one to say the words this time, and he lent in, stroking the Dragon-slayer’s cheek before kissing him softly. “I love you, so please…” He cut himself off, knowing that he couldn’t ask for the promise that he had been unable to give back then, and he sighed, stealing another kiss before adding softly. “Promise me that you will be more careful.” Laxus snorted softly at the choice of words, before nuzzling into the hand against his face and smiling faintly up at the Rune mage.

“I promise.”

_I love you too._


End file.
